


Unlimited

by Shiny_the_Strange



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/pseuds/Shiny_the_Strange
Summary: After all, she was with Hina.





	Unlimited

**Author's Note:**

> The new cards are so beautiful and I wanna cry...thank you craft egg for feeding me for my birthday
> 
> You can also read this on [fanfic.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13152163/1/Unlimited). Enjoy!

There was no limit to the deep, deep navy stretching above Sayo. Nor was there a limit to the twinkling, shining stars dancing among its depths and illuminating the snow-covered yard. It was an odd thing to consider; of course there were limits. Even if there were countless stars, countless metres of sky, it ended somewhere. Sometimes, though, what should’ve had a limit seemed to lack one. To Sayo, the limited night held unlimited brightness.

Unlimited wonder.

Unlimited potential.

Much like the girl sitting next to her.

Hina glanced at Sayo, grinning. That intensely familiar grin that said, “I love you”. How many times had Sayo turned away from and shunned that face? Every time she saw it, she was reminded of Hina’s seemingly unlimited brilliance. For years it served as a fist-clenching reminder that Sayo was not at that level, nor would she ever be.

Now, though, the feeling was gradually dissipating. Everything between the two of them – all the squabbles, the full-on fights, the sadness and frustration of being unable to communicate – had reached its limit. No more did Sayo want to think about their past as she grinned back at Hina. There was only moving ahead, towards a new limit.

A hand brushed against Sayo’s, her frigid cheeks warming at the contact. It was still an unfamiliar thing, being so close to Hina, even though they merely sat and marvelled at the universe above. A year, no, a year and a half ago, she wouldn’t have even entertained the thought of doing something like this. And now that she was doing it? It felt right. Right that they were able to enjoy each other’s company again, right that they could laugh again, right that they were able to be sisters again.

Hina sucked a breath back before jolting forward. “Achoo!”

Sayo chuckled quietly. “You’d better go inside before you catch a cold.”

Facing Sayo, Hina frowned. “No way! We haven’t even been out here that long!”

“Hina, we’ve been out here for two hours already.”

Hina’s eyes widened. “Really? Feels like we just got out here. Maybe it’s because I’m with you, sis.”

Once again Sayo smiled. She had already reached her limit with the freezing air quite some time ago. Yet here she sat, next to the sister she’d tried to distance herself from for so long. Even if everything had a limit, sometimes breaking through it was worth it.

After all, she was with Hina.


End file.
